1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal device and a method of informing the user of the arrival of calls. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable terminal device that waits for signals from any external network and informs the user of the arrival of the signals, and also to a method of informing the user of the arrival of calls.
This application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-286056, filed on Aug. 4, 2003, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable tar devices, such as mobile telephones and PDAs, generate call sound, informing the users of the arrival of calls or mails. The audio data for the call sound, which represents either music or mimetic sound, is recorded in a memory such as a ROM incorporated in the conventional portable terminal device. A part of the audio data recorded in the memory is designated as data that represents the call sound. To change the call sound to another one, the user manually selects another part of the audio data and sets it as the data representing the new call sound (see Jpn. Pat Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 15-051865).
With the conventional portable terminal device, the user cannot help but select one of a few audio data, as data representing the call sound. In other words, the user can use only a small part of the large audio data recorded in the memory. The same also holds true of the video data stored in the terminal device. Only a part of the video data is used to represent the call-arrival image or the call-wait image on the display provided on the portable terminal device.